I'd Lie
by BelongToMe
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swift's 'I'd Lie' Kelsi is in love with Ryan her best friend but is dating Jason. Sort of a Ry-Jelsi fic. Better than it sounds please R


This is just a one shot I thought of to go to Taylor Swifts song I'd Lie. Let me know how you feel about it cause I was just thinking about how the song could be taken different ways and here we are! Please review!

Enjoy

* * *

I sat down at the piano in the middle of the stage in the auditorium. This place was my home. The room was quiet but I could hear the muffled noises of students moving around outside. It was comfortable knowing that none of them would come in here. I spread my hands over the keys to start playing a song that was so familiar to me. It was like my life story. Even though there was no one around to hear me sing, I didn't want to risk it in case anyone knew what it was about. Besides, I don't have the best singing voice.

**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes**

I thought back to the night I picked him up from my boyfriend's house. His car had broken down while they were having their 'guys night' and rather than risk his sister getting distracted by Zeke and possibly forgetting about him, he called me.

"_Hey Kels!"_

_I couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. He was acting like a two year old at Christmas time._

"_Hey Ry-"_

_I was cut off as he started telling me about his night. I took a second to admire the way his eyes flashed brightly and the way he used his hands to describe Troy and Chad's adventures._

"_But you can't tell anyone I'm telling you this or they'll kill me. It's in the guy code."_

"_There's a code?" I laughed at him._

"_Of course." His serious expression made me laugh even harder._

**He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs**

"_Never?" I can't believe what he's telling me._

"_Never. All the guys are totally whipped. Even Jason." He laughed. "You have that boy around your little finger!"_

"_But love is so important!"_

"_It ruins friendships. I mean, I'm glad Jason's cool with us being so tight but most guys and girls can't have their girlfriends or boyfriends being best friends with another guy or girl. And if you started as friends and you break up, that's a friendship ruined."_

_I smiled at him half-heartedly, silently praying he was wrong, as he started telling some joke about a nun and a rabbi. I slid in a mixed CD I'd made of songs he loved and focused on driving as he started singing along to The Script._

**And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue**

_Gabriella laughed. "So what if I love him, he's my boyfriend! And he has the cutest ....."_

_I started to tune out. I loved these girls but sometimes I got a little sick of talking about boys all the time. With them it was either boys or shopping, sometimes it was good just to hang out with Ryan and we could talk about anything at all. I smiled as I thought about one afternoon where we had spent at least three hours arguing about the zombies in 28 Days Later and I Am Legend. He kept insisting they weren't zombies at all and made me watch the movies repeatedly until I agreed with him._

"_Oooh I wonder who KELSI'S thinking about!" Sharpay giggled at me._

_How could I tell her it was her brother?_

"_So Kels, do you love Jason?" Taylor turned to me, asking what she thought was an innocent question._

"_Of course," I lied. "He's my boyfriend."_

_All the other girls squealed as I sat there, thinking about the person I loved more._

**Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie**

I thought of another night. I had been invited to his birthday dinner as I was practically family. I remember sitting and marvelling at how similar he and his father are. They may not get along too well, but it was obvious where he got his eyes from.

"_Here Ry, I got you something." I blushed as he got up and hugged me._

"_Oh my gosh! This is so cool!" He started gushing over the new fedora I had given him, it was black with a band in his favourite shade of green. He opened the second gift, a black leather book with green ribbon border. It had music paper inside, for him to write down his compositions. I blushed again as he got up and kissed me on the cheek._

"_Thank you Kelsi. This means a lot."_

"_Hurry up and open mine!" His sister Sharpay whined from the other side of the table. She looked amazing that night, making me feel underdressed._

_Later that night she had whispered to me in the backseat on the way home._

"_Do you love my brother?"_

"_Of course not! He's my best friend!" I tried laughing to shake her gaze but it didn't work. She kept looking thoughtfully at me for a few minutes, then turned away._

**He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine**

It was actually incredible, right when I would have been singing that line; he came storming into the auditorium, looking around. I silently thanked God that he didn't know who Taylor Swift was, and that even if he did, he wouldn't know why I was playing this song. It almost made me laugh as he walked up the steps to the stage. He has no idea.

**He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you  
**

I watched him walk away for a moment and let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

**  
He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar**

**I think he can see through everything but my heart**

He came back a few moments later clutching a guitar and sat down on the floor next to the piano. As he started picking out the tune I was playing. _How is he so oblivious?_ I thought. _With everything else he can tell straight away, how can he not figure this out?_

**  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle**

Every morning. Every single damn morning. _Why don't I think of Jason like that?_ I think after I've removed those thoughts of Ryan from my head. He doesn't deserve this.

"_Kels, I've kinda had a crush on you since freshman year. Will you um, go out with me?" I was shocked into silence at my new friends admission._

_I realised that I had been staring at him play with his black hair for five minutes._

"_Oh, um, yeah I would Jase." I smiled at the sigh of relief he blew out and laughed as he threw his arm around my shoulders._

"_You have no idea how glad I am that you said yes. Do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow night?"_

A few months later I realised that as sweet as Jason is, there was no zing. Then I realised I had fallen for my best friend. But how do you break up with someone who is so crazy about you? I couldn't break his heart like that.

**And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue**

**Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie**

I have to lie. I watched him sit there, innocently playing along to my unrequited love song. I have to lie for all out sakes.


End file.
